The Story
by lottielovebuzz
Summary: Gibbs never coped well after Shannon and Kelly died. Song Fic on The Story by Sara Ramirez. One-Shot.


_Hello everyone! How are you all? I've got a little Song Fic for you, the song is The Story, the Sara Ramirez version, and it's how Gibbs coped with Shannon and Kelly's death. Anything that is in **bold italics, **is taken from the song. This song is my favourite, and recently, I've been thinking about how well it would suit Gibbs._

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS. Sadly. :(_

* * *

><p><strong>The Story.<strong>

_**All of these lines across my face,  
><strong>__**Tell you the story of who I am.**_

Gibbs watched his girl's, his wife and his daughter, coffins being lowered into the ground.

Shannon's mother was standing next to him, tears rolling down her face, her body shaking with her sobs.

_**So many stories, of where I've been,  
><strong>__**And how I got to where I am.  
><strong>__**But these stories, don't mean anything,  
><strong>__**When you've got no one to tell them to, it's true.  
><strong>__**I was made for you.**_

It seemed like only yesterday, he was holding both of them in his arms. Telling them how much he loved them, telling them he would always be there for them, that he would always protect them.

Now. Now, he couldn't. He wasn't there to protect them that day. When he should have been.

He knew Joann hated him for it, he knew that she blamed him for everything that happened, and he couldn't blame her. In a way, he blamed himself too.

_**I climbed across the mountain tops,  
><strong>__**Swam all across the ocean blues.**_

He was a Marine. That was his excuse for going away, for taking them with him. Fighting in Desert Storms, that was all. Yet, Shannon witnessed the murder of an associate of the Reynosa Cartel. NIS was supposed to protect her, to protect them. His beautiful Kelly and his gorgeous Shannon, why them?

_**I cross over lines and I broke all the rules,  
><strong>__**And baby, I broke the all for you.  
><strong>__**Oh, because even when I was flat broke,  
><strong>__**You made me feel like a million bucks.  
><strong>__**You do, and I was made for you.**_

He was decided. He couldn't allow that bastard to get away with what he did. He tore his whole life apart, he deserved what he was going to get.

'Probie, I can't tell you where Hernandez is hiding.' Franks says, his plan working perfectly. He sits the file on his desk, in perfect view.

'I'm going to take a leak.'

As soon as he leaves the room, Gibbs wastes no time. He opens the file, scanning it, looking for his whereabouts. He needed to know where he is.

His eyes flit over every line, then he stops.

_Mexico._

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth,  
><strong>__**It's hiding the words that don't come out.  
><strong>__**And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed.**_

The thoughts of his late wife and daughter are what drives him forward. The three of them, horse riding on the beach, Kelly yearning to gallop, Shannon trying to stop her, but he doesn't. He tells her to go, and she does, right down the beach. She gets a couple of seconds head start, before Shannon and Gibbs follow her down the edge of the water.

He sees Kelly's face when he goes on his first deployment. He sees her face when he returns, unscathed. They are at their 'hideout', as Kelly called it once, pieces of trees behind them, blocking the wind from their little fire in front of them.

_**They don't know that my head is a mess.**_

Then, all of a sudden, they are gone, he's sitting at the exact same place, totally alone. His gun pointed at himself, his feelings doing all sort of things to him. He considered pulling the trigger, but knew that Shannon nor Kelly would ever forgive him, if he did.

_**No. They don't know who I really am,  
><strong>__**And they don't know what I've been through.  
><strong>__**Like you do, and I was made for you.**_

He knew he was coming along this road. He had asked about, and he got an answer.

His truck would be coming along here soon.

He pulled out his rifle, getting everything ready, he wasn't going to be unprepared.

He put a single bullet into his gun, and set up his stand to the right height, he lay down and looked through the scope. All he needed to do now, was pull the trigger.

_**All of these lines across my face,  
><strong>__**Tell you the story of who I am.  
><strong>__**So many stories, of where I've been,  
><strong>__**And how I got to where I am.**_

He risked looking up for a split second, and from the distance, he saw a truck, one that matched the description that the local gave him for Hernandez's.

He looked back into the scope, taking in a breath, waiting for the truck to come along.

_**Oh, but these stories don't mean anything,  
><strong>__**When you've got no one to tell them to.  
><strong>__**I**__**t's true. That I was made for you.**_

As the truck came into his view, he took another breath, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced through the windshield, breaking the glass and lodging into the head of the man he'd been hunting.

The truck swerved, going askew and crashing into the side, causing it to catch on fire.

_**Oh yeah, well, it's true.  
><strong>__**That I was made for you.**_

But Gibbs didn't know that this happened. For as soon as he pulled the trigger, he lifted his gun and turned onto his back.

And he screamed. He screamed for what he did, knowing that he shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have taken the law into his own hands.

Yet, despite how wrong he knew his actions were, he avenged his wife and his child, and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p><em>So, did you like it? Please review and tell me if you did. :D<em>

_-CH.x_


End file.
